Usuario discusión:RAICHULOX-30
Hola, bienvenido a la wikia de pokéfanon, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarle al creador de la wiki, Platino a la carga, si puede ayudarte, y no sólo a él, preguntale lo que quieras a cualquier usuario en su página de Discución.--JuanGP 17:29 14 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Bienvenido a Fakedex. Si necesitas ayuda, aqui hay dos paginas que quiza te ayuden: Guia: Como hacer Sprites y para hacer a tus fakemon, Modelo fakemon.--Drupixp 21:50 15 may 2009 (UTC) Pues Pues la verdad es que me costaba mucho en un principio. Yo los hago por paint, eso si, trata de no usar ni lapiz ni pincel en los dibujos, sino las herramientas de lineas rectas y curvas, las formas geometricas y obiamente la goma para las ilustraciones(de un principio te sera dificil pero despues te acostumbraras). Para los sprites tengo una guia: Guia: Como hacer Sprites. Si en esa guia no te queda algo claro puedes dejar un mensaje en su discucion o en la mia.--Drupixp 23:45 17 may 2009 (UTC) Mm... ¿Qué tal Rioo, Moolero o Trendy? Si no, elige los que más te gusten de esas dex. (Marina la Poké-Fan 13:44 28 may 2009 (UTC)) Hola... He oído lo de tu mensaje en la discusión de Drupixp. Seguro que él te puede ayudar, porque tiene una wikia llamada creativoz wiki. Yo y muchos de aquí estamos registrados en su wiki. (Marina la Poké-Fan 12:25 29 may 2009 (UTC)) Claro Es muy facil. Simplemente sube hasta arriba en esta misma pagina, arriba del logo de fakemon wiki estara el logo de que dira wikia entretainment y al lado derecho de este estara un enlace que dice "crear un nuevo wiki", si quieres aslo ahora. el enlace esta en la misma linea donde dice tu nombre de usuario y tus preferencias y todo eso.--Drupixp 20:45 29 may 2009 (UTC) Hola... ¿Has hecho tú los sprites animados? (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 11:27 9 jul 2009 (UTC)) Bueno... El A, es de... No lo sé... A ver si luego lo adivino..., el B, es de Manaphy y el C, bueno, creo que es de Elekid. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 11:02 11 jul 2009 (UTC)) Anuncio thumb|amyla Guarderia pokemon de pueblo pastizal a abierto sus puertas todos los usuarios pueden pasar a dejar un huevo al cuidado de amy --Juby3 18:18 12 jul 2009 (UTC) A ver... El H parece un huevo de Riolu, porque, tiene los colores de Lucario. El O, no sé, creo que de Cherubi o de Spoink. Y el Q, de Spiritomb. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 14:44 13 jul 2009 (UTC)) Gracias, de Parte de Alux Me encanta ese dibujo de Toyduck. Gracias por hacerlo. ¿Vas a ponerlo como fakémon destacado? Si es así, gracias. Miraré tu Dex y veré si alguno megusta y lo seleccionaré como fakémon destacado. Firmado Alux oye esta buena tu wiki yo hice la mia es http://es.creadores.wikia.com/wiki/Creadores_Wiki ojala les guste y se diviertan y por cierto se me olvido registrarme en tu wiki orita mismo lo hago haha biie --Juby3 23:40 23 jul 2009 (UTC) De nada Sin tu dibujo de Toyduck no lo hubiera conseguido. De nada por tus agradecimientos. Firmado Alux Ciudad Rocapia Me encanta tu ciudad Rocapia pero, ¿como has hecho ese centro pokémon, tienda y gimnasio pokémon? si no quieres decírmenlo me da igual. Firmado Alux CIUDAD_ROCAPIA_r.png ¡Feliz cumple! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos a tí! ¡Cumpleaños, querido Raichulox! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Luego te pongo el regalillo! --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 16:47 28 ago 2009 (UTC) ¿Tu cumpleaños? No me habia dado cuenta por la culpa de que no tenia internet, pero, ¡Que la pases bien!, por cierto, ahora mismo te estaré haciendo tu Repavo, ¿Cual es mejor nombre? Un Repavo Rayo, Repavo Tormenta,... Inventate el nombre. -De Fan de los pavos reales. Evento Hola, estoy haciendo un evento llamado Concurso de Sprites y me gustaria que participaras, bueno hay te dejo la invitacion saludos --Shasta88 18:08 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Huli Encantada, soy Iris n.n Tengo una amiguita en Mexicali o: Me ha llamado la atención » ιяιs. 17:46 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Publicidad Te gusta Pokemon y Isla del Drama, pues ahora los he combinado, te invito a que leas mi Pokehsitoria, si te gusta o no espero que visites la pagina de Fans y odiadores y dejes un mensaje, gracias y suerte--Firefer 04:21 4 feb 2010 (UTC) colabora... por favor colabora en Variedades de los Usuarios , gracias y saludos Shass 01:35 18 feb 2010 (UTC) mis blogs Oye podrias comentar en mis Blogs, la verdad es que me colaborarias mucho, saludos y si participare en la region union pero es que solo tengo tres fakemon y no son muy buenos, bueno tratare de seguir todas las condiciones, saludos esta bien borrare todas esas paginas, pero porque? Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 14:27 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Razón Por que estas borrando el contenido de todas tus paginas para mi estaban muy bien, dime si quieres que te las borre ya que soy administrador, pero por que? [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 21:10 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:33 31 may 2010 (UTC) Region union Si eres el usuario que la creo, ponia que se podia poner parte que nos iventemos po a ya va una Archivo:Trozo region 2.png XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 16:27 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Yo quiero participar en la region Union :)--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 16:38 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Puedo participar... En la region union? Tambien te paso una Zona Geografica,la Isla Luvdisc en la Zona Oeste Archivo:Isla_Luvdisc.pngFrost-Kun 01:20 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Han pasado dos meses Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. Mira la sección "Novedades" de GAJS por si encuentras algún personaje que vaya bien con el que presentes. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! P.S. ¿Hiciste tú esta imagen? Era para una cosa, pero respóndeme antes. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:52 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola De parte de WDP, en la 2ª temporada de GAJS, el Profesor Raichu será poseído por la Poképiedra Rubí, e hice este sprite Archivo:Sprite Raichu poseído.png. ¿Que te parece? Está basado en la imagen de usuario que tienes, solo que sin gorra y con una cicatriz en el ojo. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 12:42 4 jul 2010 (UTC) ok gracias por el huevo aunque... creo que se tardara algo en nacer *gota anime* razon, porque no tengo ni una imagen de mi fake que pueda subir, perdí el cable de la camara para subir mis dibujos y soy un asco en paint *otra gota* de todas formas gracias ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 18:55 8 jul 2010 (UTC) hola hola un pregunta me puedes hacer un artwork de este pokemn por favorArchivo:Firebel.PNG GRacias Gracia te quedo muy bueno pero ahora necesito otros 2 son esots Archivo:Acuery.PNGArchivo:PLYNCY.PNGGallademaster 13:12 20 jul 2010 (UTC)gallademaster ok ok pero te puedo pedir una cosita yo no se hacer mapas no se si tu sabes si sabes hazeme uno de la region vecozela que esta inspirada en venezuela y colombia y para que lo sepas hoy cumplo año Gallademaster 18:04 23 jul 2010 (UTC)gallademaster :m asdf Holi. :m ¿Puedo llevarme un huevo de Elechimp, porfa? c: Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 14:46 23 jul 2010 (UTC) hola hola me encanta bushunny podrias darme un huevo suyoAlex pokémon 14:58 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Huevo Yo quiero el Huevo E, me gusto mucho su diseño, gracias y saludos YO 20:08 25 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡Yo¡¡¡¡¡ hola mi nombre es Brahian y quisiera adoptar el huevo de blinarm Archivo:Huevo_Mnr-050.png me parece muy bueno at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 20:12 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Huevo Puedo adoptar un Huevo de Blinarm?Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 20:34 25 jul 2010 (UTC) MMM, lamento arruinar TU PARAISO ¬¬ Lo siento pero, si no te has dado cuenta, ESTA PROHIBIDO REALIZAR O PONER EN ADOPCIÓN HUEVOS DE ECLOSION POR EDICIONES SIN MI PERMISO, asi que tendrás que cambiar ese modo de eclosión o PEDIRMELO AMABLEMENTE. Gracias. PD: Si no cumples esta condicion, TU CENTRO DE ADOPCIÓN SE CERRARÁ ^^. --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 21:44 25 jul 2010 (UTC) hoola hoola quiero que te unas al concurso de invitados en FGAEGallademaster 22:04 25 jul 2010 (UTC)gallademaster HOLA !!!! quisiera un huevo de elechimp porfavor a y cuantas ediciones tengo que tener para que bushunny ebolucioneAlex pokémon 23:19 25 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: ¿Que dije?, que se siente HORRIBLE que dañen tus derechos de autor, ya te dije, POR ALGO LE PUSE COPYRIGHT a mi idea, ya sabes, SOLO PÍDEME PERMISO DE MANERA AMABLE.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 00:37 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Claro que si! Mira lo facil que son als cosas conmigo, TE DOY PERMISO, ¡suerte y perdón...!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 00:56 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Nueva Contraseña para el antiguo Chat Eso,el chat antiguo ahora tiene contraseña y es friendsforever,Ahora es mas seguro por la contraseña y no entrara cualquiera... Gracias Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 01:08 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola denuevo,y esta vez te queria preguntar si querias ser mi amigo, Gracias Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 01:47 26 jul 2010 (UTC) huevo e visto que tienes una tienda de huevos, quiero el huevo especial, por favor----------Yo soy Pokeale 13:39 28 jul 2010 (UTC) mira ya tengo 75 ediciones y mi huevo no ha nacido!!Gallademaster 12:33 29 jul 2010 (UTC)gallademaster Huevo Vengo a pedir un Huevito,esta vez de Shycloud! Es tan tierno.... Gracias,Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 16:36 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, vi tu articulo de Menor Dex y me gusto la tabla ya que es de la wikidex, intente hacerla igual pero no me sale, me podrias decir como hacerla porfavor. Muchas Gracias. Carlos, el PokéGuiador. Un sueño..., O__O Oye, se que suena raro, pero soñe que adoptaba un huevo de Blinarm O___O, y..., te hiba a preguntar si todavia esta disponible para poder adoptarlo... --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?'']] 23:40 1 ago 2010 (UTC) egg me puedes dar el huevo de drakat, no se si te lo pediantes, porfavor......----------Yo soy Pokeale 21:44 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Aqui tienes tu huevo Aqui tienes tu huevo de aqui dos dias te va a esclosionar. Archivo:Huevopkmn4.png Tu pokémon ha salido del huevo Archivo:Bikutini_sprite.png ya tengo 302 ediciones :D ya tengo las ediciones para que mi huevo de blinarm eclosione at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 23:40 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Huevo ola, me gustaria mucho tener un huevo de blinarm :) me encanto... es increible.. espero tu respuesta. atte. QchoPatrick 05:46 17 ago 2010 (UTC) claroooooooooo si quiero ser tu amiga oyr vi tu nombre en fakemon el reality ... a claro somos equio los venceremos a todosAlex pokémon 00:36 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya tengo mis 100 ediciones!!!! ya complete el numero de ediciones para que mi huevo nasca... me muero por verlo nacer!!!! :D QchoPatrick 03:30 20 ago 2010 (UTC) quiero un huevo me podés dar el huevo C,please, por fa,atentamente : manty[[Usuario:Mantadragon|Mantadragon 00:48 22 ago 2010 (UTC)]] ya está mi huevo de wastobe ya va a evolucionar : manty[[Usuario:Mantadragon|Mantadragon 00:24 24 ago 2010 (UTC)]] Hola :) tu papel en la historia Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto sera de rival... muy pronto empezare mi historia (en cuanto tenga a todos los personajes). hasta luego! PD. quieres ser mi amigo? Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 02:00 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades, quieres ser mi amigo, soy PokéGuiador FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! Oye veo que cumples años hoy :D perdon no sabia =S Pero bueno que la pases bien y que todos los usuarios se dan cuentra y te feliciten. Los mejores deseos Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 20:06 28 ago 2010 (UTC) felicitaciones segun mi reloj tu comple fue ayer, felicidades, no me habia dado cuenta, y comodisculpa te regalare una quimera de tus pokemon favoritos----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 00:02 29 ago 2010 (UTC) regalo ya lo termine, esta echo de raichu y mewtwo, como no sabia cual era tu 2ºpokemon favorito----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 00:15 29 ago 2010 (UTC)thumb|left cumple archivo:Cumple de raichu.jpg poke w ola te invito a el Concurso PokeW. Porfavor inscribete y avisa a otros usuarios.Ardoor y rabia!!! 19:35 12 nov 2010 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi wikiamigoel amigo de sonic 18:06 17 jun 2011 (UTC) adopcion quiero adoptar este huevo Archivo:Huevo_Mnr-007.png y que enclosione por 150 ediciones--Dark Rayquaza 4ever! 22:00 8 dic 2012 (UTC)